Remembrance
by MrPurple5106
Summary: SPOILERS: Clementine has lost everything, until the prison group finds her and brings her home. Two gunshots may cause trouble, & the Governor still lives. Clem & the rest of the group may be in trouble, or worse. Keep in mind that all Walking Dead references are owned by Robert Kirkman, AMC, & Telltale Games. I own nothing! Contains: blood and gore, language, and intense violence
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Clementine, the poor nine year old girl, had just lost her only person who could be represented as a father. Now, in remembrance of his last words, she keeps moving, and stops for nothing. She occasionally takes breaks, but that's no permanent solution. Clementine, taking a break as always, sat down at a tree in a beautiful pasture, clear of walkers. Places like this reminded her of the good days, with her parents, before all hell broke loose. Clementine looked up at two figures in the distance. Her eyes widened. It looked like they had looked at her, like they had seen her. Any human being would walk towards her out of curiosity, right? Maybe they just hadn't seen her? Clementine trusted her gut, seeing how it had saved her in Lee in the past, although, it had almost killed them to, not in a serious manner, of course. Lee always looked out for his little angel. Nothing would kill her as long as he was there. But her shield has been broken, she's vulnerable. Lee taught her well, she can handle herself. Clementine's curiosity got the better of her. She walked over to the figures. She was getting closer, the figures getting more familiar. It looked like Christa and Omid! She burst into tears and ran over to them. She cried out, and Christa and Omid turned around and lunged toward Clementine. Clementine realized that they were walkers. Christa was already on top on Clementine before she could run. Clementine couldn't break from Christa's grasp. Christa's teeth got closer to Clementine's neck. Clementine grabbed Christa's shoulders and pushed as hard as she could. Christa was stronger than her. Clementine, now knowing that she could die at any moment, even when it was clear like this, punched Christa in the face as hard as she could, which knocked her off. Clementine's surivival instinct now kicked in. She took out her pistol and started beating Christa's face in with the butt of her gun, forgetting that Omid was still there. No, it wasn't Omid anymore. It was now an undead, flesh- eating being that had no sense and no care in the world other than eating and eating. Omid pushed Clementine over and got her on the ground, much like Christa had done, but this time with more strength. Clementine pointed the gun up at his chin and pulled the trigger. The loud bang almost deafened her, and it felt like more weight was on top of her. The bang didn't affect anything else but her hearing; there was more weight on top of her! Christa wasn't dead yet, to realization. She pointed the pistol at her forehead and pulled the trigger. That was it. It had been done. The last 2 people in the world that could care for her, at least, she thought.

The other group, bottled up in the prison, heard the shots in the distance. Rick, the leader of the group who was a sherrif, and Michhone, another member of the group whose choice weapon is the katana blade, took notice of the shots. Michhone looked up at the tower where Rick was, and Rick looked down at her. She saw him go inside the top floor and climb down the stairs.  
"What do think that was?" Michhone asked Rick as he approached her.  
"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Rick responded.  
"Better not be the Gov'ner."  
"We'll deal with it if it is. Get to the car. I'll get Daryl and let Herschell know what to do if we don't come back."  
Michhone nodded in agreement and went to the car. Minutes later, she saw Rick and Daryl coming to the car. They entered and took off.

They came to the feild and saw two walkers. Dead, like they were'nt already, but still. Daryl got out of the car and examined the bodies. He noticed a blood trail in the grass. He turned to the other two and beckoned them. Daryl, Rick and Michhone followed the trail. At the end they saw a little girl. It was Clementine, although, they didn't know that. Not yet, anyway. She turned and saw a crossbow in her face. She squealed and put her hands over her head. Daryl put the bow down, knowing she wasn't a walker.  
"Just a girl?" Michhone whispered to the two. "She couldn't have killed those two walkers, could she?"  
"Well, anything goes, now." Rick responded.  
Daryl decided to speak to the girl. "Hi... uh..."  
"Clementine." She squeaked.  
"Clementine. I'm Daryl. What are you doing out here?"  
Clementine looked down and started to whimper.  
"I'm sorry, was it something I said."  
Clementine shook her head and looked up at the three strangers. Her eyes grew big, and she crawled to Daryl and hugged his legs. She got up, and then hugged him. Daryl looked over to Rick and Michhone and simotameously nodded. Daryl looked down and started to speak again.  
"Do you want to come with us?" he asked.  
Seeing as how she had just lost everything, everyone that she loved, she nodded and took Daryl's hand. The four walked back to the car and drove to the prison. '

As they arrived, everyone was almost crying, except for Clementine, who actually was crying. They got out and Daryl led Clementine inside the prison, where everyone was holding up. Michhone turned to Rick.  
"I hope she likes it here. She deserves everything we can give her."  
"I know." Rick started. "That child has been threw more. I'm not sure who could've suffered more so far, my son or that girl."  
"The girls name is Clementine. And I know, or at least I think I know how your boy feels. He's holding up all of his sadness and anger. He's doing a good job with it, too."  
"He killed his own mother."  
"Yes, and this girl killed what was the closest thing to a father she had, and then her back-up. We're all she has left. And as I was saying before, Carl is going to snap eventually. And it will be for the better good. This girl might be like that to."  
"I don't care what the girl is capable to do or not. All I care about is her safety. I'll be like Lee. Nothing will get to her. Nothing."  
"We'll all be like Lee." Rick nodded in agreement. "Besides, I think Daryl already beat you to that." Michhone finished as she pointed to Clementine showing him the leaf drawing thing. Rick and Michhone smiled as they went back to they're positions.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming Isn't All That

**Chapter 1: Welcoming Isn't All That**

Michonne, Rick, Daryl, and Clementine entered the prison. Herschel stood up and limped over to the three adults, unaware of Clementine.  
"Did you find out what the gunshots were?" he asked. Rick, Daryl, and Michonne eyed Clementine and Herschel's eyes widened. He tapped Rick and told him to follow. "That child made the gunshots?" he whispered.  
"Apparently..." Rick replied.  
"She's just a girl! Where are her parents?"  
Rick looked down and put his hand on his face. "It's a long, depressing story. If you want to know, ask her, but I don't think she would like to talk about it again. No one would. She lost a lot of people today... She saw her parents as walkers and her very close friend, like a father, Lee, was bit. She had to... she had to..."  
"Oh... I'm sorry... What's her name?"  
"Clementine. She wants us to call her Clem. That's what Lee called her."  
Herschel nodded, looked over to Clementine, and looked back at Rick. They both walked over to Clementine. Rick walked off with Daryl and Michonne as Herschel started to talk to Clementine.  
"Hi." he said.  
Clementine looked up at him, and then looked where his leg should've been.  
"Wh-what happened to your leg?" she said in fright. Herschel was going to tell her. About how he got bit, but he was worried that it might remind her of Lee.  
"It was motor neuron disease." Clementine looked confused. "I'm a doctor, I know things like that. It makes you lose your limbs. Luckily, enough medication was used and I lived, but I lost a leg in the process." Clementine slightly still looked confused, but understood for the most part. She nodded to show that. "You should meet the rest of the group. We have people who you'll get along with. You can also have fun with Rick's boy, Carl, the other children, and Rick's girl, Judith. She was just born."  
"She's a baby?!" Clementine shouted in excitement. Herschel beckoned Clementine.

She walked down the hallway to see unfamilar faces except for Rick, Michonne, and Daryl, with the exception of Herschel. Everyone just looked at her, and smiled. Everyone but Carl. It seemed he didn't notice her, but he did. Clementine went to the seemingly friendly people like Carol and Beth. She shook and with them and they smiled some more. Beth was holding the baby at the moment.  
"She's so cute!" Clementine exclaimed, gently putting her arms and head on Judith.  
"She's Rick's." Beth said, pointing to him.  
"I know." She went over to Rick and asked him, "Can I help her take care of Judith?"  
Rick nodded and smiled. "If she's okay with it." Clementine jumped up in excitement. Then ran back over to Beth.  
"Can I help you with her?"  
"Yes. I'm Beth." she said.  
"I'm Carol." Carol chimed in.  
Maggie and Glenn were passing by as they saw Clementine. They stopped and walked towards the others.  
"Who's this?" Glenn apprached, looking down at Clem.  
"This is Clementine." Rick said. He looked down at Clementine, and then back to Glenn. He knelt down to talk to her.  
"I'm Glenn." he said. "And this is Maggie." he said, pointed to her as she smiled and waved. She waved back to the two.  
"It's nice to meet you." she said.  
"You too." Glenn smiled, patting her head. He then got back up, and continued to do what he was doing. Clementine asked if she could go look around.  
"You can, but bring that gun with you." Rick said. Clementine nodded and smiled. She got up, with her pistol, and walked away. Daryl, Rick, and Herschel looked at her as she went up the stairs.  
"You got a good one there, Rick." Herschel started. "Don't lose her."  
"We don't plan to." Daryl said. They all looked at Clementine again, but she was out of sight.

Clementine made her way outside. She saw another boy. It was Carl, but she didn't know that. He didn't look back. He thought it was just someone going to chew him out. Like maybe his father, for killing that innocent. "Hi." She said. Carl just looked back at her, then continued to look back outside.  
"Who are you?" he started.  
"I'm Clementine. Who are you?"  
"I'm Carl." he turned around. He looked upset. "I think that's all you should know. I'm not looking to make any friends."  
"Oh." she said looking down.  
"You should go make friends with one of the other children. Go ask my dad where he has them."  
"Why don't you want to be friends?" Carl just looked down. Then to his side. Then back to Clementine.  
"It's personal."  
"Sorry."  
"No it's fine." Carl turned and clutched and put his head on the fence. "It's just..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He turned around again. Clementine nodded. Carl felt bad. Clementine left. She went back downstairs to go help Beth with Judith.

Rick was outside. There was a woman screaming and running towards the prison. Behind her was a horde of walkers. The prison group never got around to fixing the fence from what the Governor did.  
"Shit." he said to himself. The woman ran out of breath. Her legs gave out, and she fell over, then was mauled. He shot to warn the others. Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, and Carl ran. Everyone but Carol ran toward the walkers to take care of the problem. Carol went inside to tell everyone to get to a safe place, especially Clemenine, then back outside to get the people from Woodbury. Clementine snuck out of Beth's care and managed to get outside. She stared at the walkers in utter shock. Then she began to cry. It reminded her of Lee when they were in Atlanta. Her silent whines alerted one of the walkers. She didn't notice it until it pinned her down. She wasn't armed. This could be the end.

* * *

**So I'm seeing I have plausible success so far. Yes, I know, there are some holes in the story. Like, The game is like 4 months into the apocalypse, while the show as of now is about a year into it, and that Clementine met Herschel and Glenn. I may add something about that, but it didn't occur to me until two days after I started this whole thing. I thank you for those *3* fans so far. You make me go on.**


End file.
